User talk:Sir Rock
Okay Sir Rock, and tell Miss Sophie that you want to nominant the Flower photo.Aniju Aura 07:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay post them in the Meerkat Manor Gallery and if possibly the Meerkat Manor The Story Begins but I think there is no room for photos there. Aniju Aura 08:46, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Petal Pictures Great pictures of Petal, too bad we don't know who played her. That pup deserves to be mentions. Those photos would do nicely for Khasar? Can I have some?Aniju Aura 09:45, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Sir Knight Rock. XDAniju Aura 09:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes he is named after that guy. And cool you made your very first mob!Aniju Aura 10:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Good night sir knight.Aniju Aura 10:47, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I deleted the page you wanted. Thank you for telling me. In the future, if you see a page that needs to be delete just put the template:delete on the page. And Welcome to Meerkats Wiki, we are happy to have you here. I'm currently have computer problems, so I'm not active, but I trying to get it fix as fast as I can. Again Welcome. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]]11:10, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello Sir Rock welcome to Meerkats Wiki! We're happy to see new people. I added your photos on the blog as you wanted. Now, the contest can officially start. Go to this page to vote for your favourite meerkat-babysitting picture! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:55, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I won't. Thankyou very much! You did a great job on the Meerkat Anatomy! :) MeerkatGal 02:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I thought I've seen those little paws from somewhere! Hmm.. I know a few more little facts that could be added; their claws are 2 centimeters (0.8 inches) long, they have four toes on each paw, they travel over a kilometer (0.62 miles) of sand everyday and their claws allow them to shift their own body weight in sand in 20 seconds. :) MeerkatGal 02:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I've heard of the book Warriors. I hear about it alot, but I've never read it. Is it good? MeerkatGal 03:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, if I can find the book in my school Library, I'll read it and maybe join the Warrior Cat Wiki too. MeerkatGal 04:36, September 19, 2010 (UTC) It's not that I don't like Fanons, it's just.. I'm not interested at the moment, and I have school exams coming up so I'm a bit busy. Lol. I use to roleplay, and I enjoyed it, on YouTube. But roleplay has taken over the lives of some of my online friends, it caused fights... I gave up on roleplay after people started using KMP photos and Meerkat Manor footage to advertise their characters.. MeerkatGal 06:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) That's a good question. Dogs and Cats Wiki's mission is to provide information on dog's and cat's breeds and also useful tips about their care. Well, we are still working on that :) Do you like the look of Dogs and Cats Wiki? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 09:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) How many breeds are in the word? x_x [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) That's true they continue creating crossbreeds. There must be more that 300 breeds. *_* P.S I like the normal (domestic) cats as well. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I didn't put off any of your text. I only removed the "axel's foot" picture because it was too large. Then, I "cleaned" up a bit (removing the thumb from the images, fixing headlines etc.) That's all :) [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Really? We'll it's great to know the Warrior Cat roleplayers respect the copyright rules by using their own creations to show the world what their characters are like. Aniju must be doing a good job. :) MeerkatGal 06:33, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ewoks Mob Yeah I hope so too. The Van Helsing had wild males and became able to be visited by earthwatch like a year after then formed. Well I'm just happy McDreamy is a dominant female. I hope thing group is lead by her for many years to come. Aniju Aura 06:43, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it's good. Maybe, I'm not much of a roleplayer anymore and I haven't read the Warrior Cat book yet, lol. MeerkatGal 21:05, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Can you make articles for the Whiskers meerkats who have none. Look at Argon's page to find them. Aniju Aura 23:07, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Pictures That's cool Sir Rock. We need more pictures of those meerkats. I don't know and think we will get any from the Earthwaters who are there right now. I hope we get one new mob. Can you fidn any Baobab kats?Aniju Aura 04:17, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I'll check the dye marks for the Rascals. Sancerre should be radio collared by not Grus. His dye mark is H which I believe meens on his head. Aniju Aura 04:28, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Benzedrine gave birth to Ricou, Tina, Candy Flip and Yabou in September. She was pregnant in November so I don't think that is the litter with Lord Stanly. Aniju Aura 04:42, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yup, well there are not Rascal pictures of Grus. No meerkat has the head dye mark i nhe pictures.Aniju Aura 04:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I might make one. I've just been very preoccupied lately with schoolwork... Yeah true. The Argon Actor? I have the movie on DVD, so I should be able to get a few screenshots of the actor for you. :) MeerkatGal 06:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I do like all animals, but meerkats are my favourite and I know more about them than any other creature I know. I don't think I'll be joining the Dog and Cat Wiki, thankyou for the invitation though! MeerkatGal 08:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you find a picture of Big Will, Pookie and Stato in Meerkat Manor? Stato played Kookie. And Can I have some more Shakespeare pictures?:)Aniju Aura 02:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I think Meerkat Manor spells it as Kinkajou ''whilst the KMP spells it like ''Kinkaju.. ''I don't know, lol. 'MeerkatGal 04:18, September 25, 2010 (UTC)' I had a look at Cold Comfort, I think everything is okay with it. 'MeerkatGal 04:19, September 25, 2010 (UTC)' Yeah true, I'll add that. 'MeerkatGal 04:33, September 25, 2010 (UTC)' Alrighty; I've already gone and added a few more photos to the gallery, lol. 'MeerkatGal 04:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC)' Re:Shakespeare!!! Thank you for the pictures all of Shakespeare!Aniju Aura 04:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I edited the Sister's Act but the pictures got deleted somehow. Can you re-add them. I wasn't paying attention to the pictures so I don;'t knwo which ones they were.Aniju Aura 06:15, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Maybe MeerkatGal knows what episode he was in. She knows a lot about the Meerkat Manor episodes.Aniju Aura 06:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, Stato? I don't ever remember hearing "Kookie" being mentioned. Perhaps he played Pookie? I remember in the episode "Some Like It Hot", a teenager (although he looked more like a large fully mature male) dubbed Pookie picked up a pup and returned it to the burrow. Perhaps Stato played him? 'MeerkatGal 23:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC)' Hmm, well, if I do find "Kookie" I'll get an image for you. MeerkatGal 06:01, September 27, 2010 (UTC) My Blog Check out my blog post. Share your opinion. Thank you!! Meerkats123 05:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Yep, I'll put in as much as I know. :) MeerkatGal 06:14, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Animal Planet wiki Could you help improve the Animal Planet wiki please with me (Denny60643) Ok where can I find photos and how do I get them onto the site? Meerkats123 00:45, October 7, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 I don't know. I believe we could keep it. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:52, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Can you write an article for Penny Lazuli?Aniju Aura 05:13, October 9, 2010 (UTC) The "Ella", I'm talking about is actually Tosca. It's from meerkat documentary called Ella, a Meerkat's Tale. It practically retells Tosca's life, but renamed all the meerkats. However, it showed the footage of the real collared Tosca (she was evicted at the time and hadn't yet had the collar removed) mating with Bobby. MeerkatGal 05:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It's a story about Tosca's life, using footage of the real Tosca. She was simply renamed Ella (it's completely unrelated to the today's dominant Ella) as well as most of the other characters in the story, such as Flower who was renamed Lady Day. MeerkatGal 05:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, at the end of Season 1 it was Bobby who mated Tosca, although people think that uncollared meerkat may have been another evicted female. The footage of Bobby mating with Tosca in "Ella: A Meerkat's Tale" is really them though, apparently. I don't think JD was actually ever Baddiel's partner.. I mean, she was pregnant at the beginning of the show, at the father was unnamed. I never recall anyone saying who fathered her first litter.. The only other time "Tosca" encountered "Carlos" was at the end of the series, but that was Bobby, not JD. So, I don't think JD and Baddiel were ever partners..? I don't know. MeerkatGal 05:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Can you find picture of Penny. She was in The Three Amigos and The Enemy Within in season two of Meerkat Manor. Aniju Aura 06:02, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Ahright, that explains it. I never looked to see who fathered Jogu and Maladoy. Yeah, it was most likely another female. However, there's still a possibility that it was Tosca. Meerkats can only recognise each other through scent, Yossarian may have simply mistaken her for an unrelated female, it's really common in meerkat society. MeerkatGal 09:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) True, but the character was mostly based on the experiences of Baddiel, her eviction and taking over the Whiskers' splinter group were real events. If the female at the end had different dye marks than I guess you're right, she must have been that Zappa female you mentioned..? MeerkatGal 09:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah true, I guess we'll never know who that female was. And at the end when it showed the clips of "Tosca" and "Carlos", it clearly wasn't JD. The rover was far too young.. I hate it when Meerkat Manor lies when the truth is so obvious. :\ MeerkatGal 10:13, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it was definately Yossarian, he had the scar. In ''A Meerkat's Tale ''"Carlos" was first played by JD as "Daisy"s mate, then by Bobby as "Ella"s mate. True, it's really hard to tell sometimes.. MeerkatGal 10:21, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the majority of the scenes were of Baddiel's pups. But the documentary featured the burrow move from the Meerkat Manor episode "Revolution" in which Mozart's pup, Sophie, died. Ohyes, it was definately Yossarian, because the clips used for his character were the same from Meerkat Manor. It show his "burrow move", but that was all. He did appear occasionally later on in the documentary, but wasn't mentioned. Like I said before, all the clips are from Meerkat Manor season 1, the most reliable season, featuring all the Whiskers' meerkats. MeerkatGal 10:31, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Ohright, my bad, haha. I only saw it for the first time yesterday.. It wasn't? Hmm, there's an article on here that states her name was Sophie, I forgot which article it was, we better find it and change that. MeerkatGal 20:35, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Izzy played Lizzie in Meerkat Manor the pups were just born and still in the burrow when Lizzie was first seen. Aniju Aura 06:21, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay it was early. Can you find a picture of her?Aniju Aura 11:27, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sir Rock, I figured out how to change the Wiki back to the way it use to be. Click on your avatar/icon and select ''change, ''this will open up many options. There should be rows of tablets, one of which says "Skins". Click that and, out of the three options, select the middle one. This returns the Wikia to its origional format. MeerkatGal 08:08, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah same, the new format was so confusing. You're very welcome. :) MeerkatGal 05:08, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me for constantly editing the Meerkat manor gallery, but I couldn't help but fix a small typo; you misspelt Jango as Jongo, hehe. Also, Machu Pichu and Ningaloo played as themselves (unamed in the film), "Jango" and "Max" were at the other half of the Whiskers at the time. MeerkatGal 07:25, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Haha, we commented on each other's profiles at the exact same time.. Thanks for adding that. The version I downloaded kept Flower's real name, but I am aware that, in some, she was renamed Lady Day. Django? Odd. Maybe someone just made a slight error? Yes, Machu Pichu and Ningaloo did play some parts as the pups, but it wasn't that particular scene you added, thankyou for noticing anyway. Yeah, it was great to see De La Soul in her younger years. MeerkatGal 07:28, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Yossarian Why don't you like Yossarian ? Denny60643 I know you don't like Yossarian but I like him as a rover. Denny60643 What happened in the Whiskers in October 2010? Meerkats123 22:05, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Who went roving? Who got Evicted? How many pups are there? Meerkats123 22:14, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 What happened in Aztecs? Meerkats123 22:23, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Is Zaphod Still Alive Meerkats123 What about the Kung Fu? Meerkats123 22:51, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 How do you know that the two pups at the Whiskers belong to Ella? The LH report didn't say anything about who they belonged to. EDIT: Well at least I know she gave birth in October. But it still doesn't explain how you know. I hate to see the Gremilins go, I liked the name. If it is Alonzo's group I am happy but what a weird name. Oh well. It it is Flo I would be very happy but sad that Alonzo would still be missing. Still what a weird name, Godzilla. They shoud look at all the cooler names at Meerkat Fanon we have. They need a new X, O, Y and Q name for a mob. Aniju Aura 23:33, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Zoo Meerkats Hey Sir Rock, I just wanted to ask you about your article ''Zoo Meerkats. You've included a few Zoos that have meerkats and I was wondering if I could add some more, from my country, and other Zoos around the globe, that also are home to meerkats. I thought it would be great to have an article on Zoo-Meerkats from around the world, so people from different areas could visit their nearest Zoo and see the 'kats, rather than be encouraged to purchase one as a pet. MeerkatGal 21:47, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, I'll get to work on it soon. I live in Australia, I know of heaps of Zoos that have meerkats down 'ere, hehe. I also know of two in New Zealand. I'll be sure to add them. (: MeerkatGal 04:29, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks for editing Zaphod's Aztecs section; I was confused about why he couldn't mate with Maybelline (I prefer to call Monkulus by her meerkat manor name) until you added that for some reason, meerkats never mate with first generation relations. However, it still doesn't explain why Yossairan mated with Pancake if she was the duaghter of Youssairan's brother Big Si (Or Basil, but I find the Meerkat Manor name alot more threataning) Can you please tell me why? Hey thanks for letting me know that Pancake didn't know Yossarian was her uncle, which is why she mated with him. Well, what about Rocket Dog and Zaphod? Wasn't Yossarian still alpha male when Rocket Dog emerged? Well, did Rocket Dog ignore Zaphod or did she just find him way too annoying? (laughs)Skipper101 03:44, November 26, 2010 (UTC) We need Phillies to block thing guy forever. I wish he would come back. Aniju Aura 22:57, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't think this guy is even in the KMP. Nature doesn't happen the way he is saying it but the info waas never given on the LH. He doesn't even know how to use Wiki which is a good thing. What a lier. Good we know he is lying. They real KMP would have waited like they did with Shaka Zulu, probably did a DNA test on him. Mitch is long gone probably in a wild group. The LH list says the group was formed by Kung Fu felame and Rascal and Colombians males. Plus meerkats in differant groups have the same Dye marks as meerkats in other groups. Dye marks wouldn't last for three years on Mitch even if he returned. No one message him anymore till he leaves. Let him mess up the articles then once he is gone we will rollback the pages to their rightfull information.Aniju Aura 23:19, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I know just wait. I don't believe anything he says. Nothing sounds real. He thinks we are all children who know nothing about the world Like we don't know how animals live. Wait and hour or two then fix everything. Phillies will block him. I know you guy were trying to protect the wiki and I thank you for it, but next time just wait until they leave and then leave them a message and undo everything, it just going to make more work for you guys if you change everything and yell him while he's on. I just got back from a nice vacation and I really don't feel figuring everything out right now. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]]00:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I think we got everything he messed up. I thought he left a few times but he seemed ot have come back every time. But he isn't coming back for a while now that Phillies has delt with him. I like new users but he wasn't a nice one, not like MeerkatGal or Meerkat123 or Denny60643. I love McDreamy so I am not letting anyone mess up her mob and put up fail infomantion or we will never get the spotlight. Aniju Aura 00:57, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Please look at http://meerkats.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Phillies/Administrator, for information. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]]00:18, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I have noticed this new user's antics.. I doubt they're a KMP member, they seem a bit too immature. And I'm pretty sure a KMP volunteer wouldn't spend their computer time annoying a community when they could be spending it on more important things like catching up with family members back at home. This person has no proof about Mitch. We base our facts on what the KMP reports say, which is the best possible proof you can get.. Perhaps you should ask the admin about this? MeerkatGal 05:12, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I think I've figured out how to make a category now. Thankyou for your help! MeerkatGal 10:45, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Please upload pictures? Excuse me Sir Rock, can I please upload the pictures on Chico's page onto Wikipedia's LA Zoo article? Because I've created an article on the page for Chico myself. The user KMP told me they made you user page, but I know that is no true since I was in the same room as you when you signed up. Merry Christmas and I miss you. Have a safe journey home from vacation.Aniju Aura 08:33, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Can you upload a photo of the Toyota Mob? Meerkats123 17:42, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 New Year Happy News Years everyone! Since we just started a new year it is time to get to some serious work on fixing up the place. Old articles have been left forgotten with many spelling errors. So before a new name list can come come, let's fix up all the really old articles of lesser know meerkats. No more presant-tance too. Everyone must be in past-tance since we get the info a month after it has already happen. No more Ella is pregnat, instead Ella was pregnant or Ella gave birth instead of Ella gives birth. Also we need to fix spelling errors like Ella took domiant female, that isn't a sentance. Ella took the roll of dominant female or Ella took dominance of the group would be better. Also don't add every signal picture of one meerkat under the sun in one article. Three or four of one meerkat is enough and make sure not to upload a picture which is already here. We have a lot of work to do but we can do it! This wiki has become big and we can make it greater. Thank you.Aniju Aura 11:49, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Good, I think people are less interested in the Drie Doring or simply don't make articles for them because they don't know their birthdays and who their mother was. I don't know but thanks for making articles for them. Aniju Aura 04:46, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm Working on Wolves Wiki now. It needs a lot of work I could use your help. Meerkats123 07:57, January 16, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 WikiKat Council I was wondering if you would like to Join Meerkats Wiki:Wikikat Council. It's like a council for more of the senior members of the wiki, to help share ideas, members of the council welcome new members to the wiki and other things. If you would like to join, please leave a message on my talk page. thanks :) Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]]23:27, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay I made you the overseer of the Picture Contest. Now we need a Poem Contest overseer and some other Contests as well. You can start up the Picture Contest in March. Aniju Aura 05:22, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sorry about that. I've been doing a lot of school work lately and haven't found the time to get on here as much as I would like to. I'm glad to meet you. I hope to stick around a little while longer. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 20:38, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Could you come and work at Animal Planet's The Most Extreme Wiki.It need a lot of work. I made it six days ago. Here's the link http://animalplanetsthemostextreme.wikia.com/wiki/Animal_Planet%27s_The_Most_Extreme_Wiki# User:Denny60643 Hey Sir Rock - I just wanted to ask you where you got that photo of Zaphod's Grave from. Did you perhaps find the photo over Facebook? - Someone I know took and uploaded very similar images on her Facebook account and strictly told her viewers not to share the photo elsewhere. We just need to make sure the pictures we upload onto this Wiki were found from public websites and are allowed to be redistributed on our site. I have been contacted over the ownership of that image and just want to make sure we're not violating anyone's property. Thanks- MeerkatGal 08:12, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Do you know what day Charlie Gattaca was Last Seen on? All I know was he was Last Seen in August 2006 but that the exact day. Aniju Aura 08:59, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay we should make The Wee Man Aidan a page too since all meerkat deserve a page. He kind was forgotten due to his famous sisters. Aniju Aura 09:10, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Scaredy Cat or Scardey Cat? Hey, I was checking out the new page that you created about Scaredy Cat Young Ones, and I was wondering... Isn't Scardey Cat? I researched and I realised that on Pooh's and Nemesis mob's pages is witten "Scaredy Cat", but on Roo's and Young Ones Mob/Chronology's pages is written "Scardey Cat". And on Eeyore's page is written on both ways!! So... do you know which one is right? Please answer. Bia Veras FW. 26/4/2011, 1:20 AM. Updates I think so but you never know like the Nequoia were forgotten. Even if there was no events we still should include that month. The meerkats pages need to be updated not just the dominant meerkats but the subordinates too. Many meerkats are adults now and started to rove, be evicted and breed now. The Last Seen and decease meerkats should have their pages updated saying what happen to them. Yes Meerkats123 only adds catergories for Last Seen meerkats but the pages still claims the meerkats is still alive in their mob. I think he expects us to do the work for him sadly and I don't want to say anything because I don't want to hurt his feelings ya know. There is a lot of work but people seems to only favore the dominant meerkats' pages. Aniju Aura 20:48, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Can you fix up Vervain's page?Meerkats123 12:57, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Who is in this picture? Meerkats123 01:31, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Aztecs Meerkats I had just noticed that there are the category "Aztecs Meerkats" and the "Aztec Meerkats". The right one is Aztecs with S right? Because, for example, the right name is Tofu Aztecs, and not Aztec. I think we should delete this category, and put all the meerkats who are on it, in the Aztecs meerkats. What do you think? Bia Veras FW 31/05/2011, 20:02. Thanks for the answear! And sure, i'd love to help! Bia Veras FW 31/05/2011, 21:26 Hey, I was editing Etosha Whiskers page, and I wasn't able to find a picture of him. Could you help me, pleaseeeee? Thanks :) Bia Veras FW, June 7, 2011. 18:01 In the Irchel Mob ZIP005 did not have any litter mates Meerkats123 04:06, June 13, 2011 (UTC) It looked as if there was a typo on Facebook regarding the four adults were now joined by one pup. ZIP005 who seems to be a male was the only pup in his litter so the mistake was fixed. When I first read it, it had stated "four pup" so I think some part of the comment went missing making look as if there was four pups instead of one. Thanks for pointing this out. Aniju Aura 07:37, June 14, 2011 (UTC) There's a picture that RusellH uploaded that I am a little concered about He claims that it's Velvet Vivian who is in the photo I have never seen a photo of her before I am puzzled Can you help me sort out this problem? Meerkats123 15:45, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Do you think I should ask Aniju to block RussellH for a while? The photo of "Velvet" that he added was only one of many fake photos he put on here Meerkats123 01:10, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'll make one for Lost Mobs Template too. We'll use them for the latest lost mobs that were lost in from 2006 and so on becasue mobs prior we know very little about and who were the dominants. Aniju Aura 14:53, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I read in the 2009 LH that Samba had taken dominance of the Commandos after Zorilla's death However, she had lost dominance by the end of that month I am not sure if she should be lised as one of the Commandos' dominant females Meerkats123 03:43, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Are you an admin here? The June LH is out. I was going to update everything, but most of the pages I need accses to are locked Meerkats123 02:12, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I saw that too but they fixed the mistake with the Toyota. Paymister is now listed as the dominant male instead of Greegan. It is also nice that the three main Nequoia meerkats have names and the dominant female of the Zulus. I hope this means a new name list soon, maybe the meerkats in the Nequoia all have been named but I doubt that for the Zulus, Godzilla and Misfits. Aniju Aura 07:51, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Thanks for your feedback. My mistake about the IGI, and past tense present tense. However about the number of roving trips I think that is important, its a major part of the life history and viewers who dont understand the report themselves may come here looking for the answer on roving trips and wont know who's been roving how many times. In the friends burrow they keep track of this which is why I thought it was important, they have the top 10 rovers of all time.. Also do you know on how to unlock the Ewoks page? I tried to contact the administrator but im not getting an answer. Woolf1994 RussellH added another photo He says its of Oriole I'm not sure Can you do some research on Mohumagadi's sister? Meerkats123 23:48, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Where did you get the nice photos of Enili? Meerkats123 20:35, October 26, 2011 (UTC) RussleH's New Wiki Come check out my new wiki (Below). Its for my new book series that I plan on getting published. The Meerkat Empire: KT Origionals Wiki _RussleH_11.26.11 The following link contains deleted scenes of Meerkat Manor. It's in Spanish, but I wanted to see if you could ID any meerkats seen http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ML2dp8Yf1AY&feature=related Meerkats123 21:11, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I found the English version of Ella: A Meerkat's Tale. Here's a link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KE0Xj2_pS5A&feature=related Meerkats123 21:17, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Do you have any other adult pictures of Cameron and Kathleen or any other Aztec meerkat? Aniju Aura 23:28, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Life History Hello Sir Rock In the January LH some groups have -1 at pups at the end of month do you know what it means maybe it means Atleast 1 pup so we see the number of Pups in the next Lh. do you know what happend to the Toyota the LH says 8 meerkats 4 adults and 4 pups but the groups page says 8 adults no pups. Mik15 We need to start making pages for the new meerkats without pages yet. Is there a mob you want to cover? Aniju Aura (talk) 10:11, October 24, 2012 (UTC) If we can clear that stuff up, I want to make a meerkat that can be played by Cookiecutter...she's sooo pretty, the prettiest meerkat I have ever seen. Who took that picture of her? They did so good with her picture, most look dry and the meerkats look older or bleached. I love Cookiecutter Drie Doring! Patch is okay, but she's too popular, Cookiecutter is my girl. Maskedowl2 (talk) 22:55, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Where do you get all the meerkat information from? Thank you! Awe how sad. I hope Treva, Firefly, Thorne and Keyser stay safe. Naggapatzi may contract TB since she was mates with Rococo. Any new on pups? Where there any photos as well? Aniju Aura (talk) 01:37, December 18, 2012 (UTC) When was the picture taken?Meerkats123 (talk) 20:03, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Hmm I'd have to look at the name list Meerkats123 (talk) 01:29, January 8, 2013 (UTC) If it is a male it is Lorax. If it is a female it is Bar Ba Loot of Tullufa Meerkats123 (talk) 01:43, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh dang I'm on the wrong computer The name list is on my other one Meerkats123 (talk) 01:54, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I have an older photo and I can't figure out who it is.If I give you the photo, can you look at it Meerkats123 (talk) 02:09, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Have no clue. It looks to be a subadult Meerkats123 (talk) 02:17, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Here it is Meerkats123 (talk) 02:23, January 8, 2013 (UTC) It came off the KMP Meeting place and no it didn't say Meerkats123 (talk) 02:29, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Don't know. But it was taken by Jaffa Meerkats123 (talk) 02:45, January 8, 2013 (UTC) The newest name list didn't have dye marks listed on it for some reason. So, it's really hard to ID the meerkats. I do know a lot about Pavoratti though. I love her so much. She's a lot like Oriole, but not exsactly. Here's a timeline April 12, 2000 Pavoratti is born on a litter of four, mothered by Mabili and fathered by VDM015. She has three sisters named Churchill, Balou and VDF065. September 5, 2000 Pavoratti's father, VDM015 is predated April 12, 2001 Pavoratti makes it to her first birthday October 24, 2001 Pavoratti gives birth to her first litter while evicted alongside older sister, Charlotte. They abandon the pups within a day. November 5, 2001 Still evicted, Pavoratti mates with a Frisky male named Orts. January 2002 Pregnent Pavoratti kills Charlotte's litter. February 2002 Pavoratti's litter is killed by her younger sister, Virtue. who later aborts October 24, 2002 Charlotte, Pavoratti and Virtue are evicted after going off to mate with a group of Frisky rovers. They return to the babysitting burrow for a day when Mabili's 3 week old pups are left without babysitters, only to be evicted again when Mabili finds them there that evening.. December 2002 Females are Last Seen Meerkats123 (talk) 18:00, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sir Rock Im Meerkat 154 where you found the new photos where you publish.Give me a LINK